


Tom Hanks Laugh

by BeefSplooge



Category: Tom Hanks - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefSplooge/pseuds/BeefSplooge





	Tom Hanks Laugh

Here I am sitting alone on my bed in my room, holding my phone beside me and leaning my head back against the nearest wall. I'm tired, a few moments ago coming from work. I'm still wearing my rancid Burger Box worker clothes, i can still smell where i had been splashed with the burning, greasy oils of the french fries.  
I had an aweful day today at work, but then again, when do i not have a bad day at work? I'm almost continuously yelled at by one of my co-workers because i lack the ability to work properly in their eyes, and a few of my other co-workers don't even try to associate with me at all really. I feel very alone at work, but I do what I can to try and hopefully make my peers proud. Ah, but a young teen like me can only dream.  
But anyways, I'm just sitting here... I lift my head upright and turn to my phone. I press the power button, unlock my phone and with that my phone opens up my home screen, a picture of my favourite character from the movie "Toy Story" comes up, it's Woody. I feel a feint smirk form on my face, although it is not the sight of Woody himself that makes me smile, it's the face behind Woody. Mmm, yes, my all-time favourite role model and my personal wet dream.  
It feels embarassing to know that others might find me very weird or creepy for being into such a handsome, and astoundingly gorgeous man. Tom Hanks truly is an amazing man but, it isn't just him... it's his voice... his laugh. I swipe my unto my phone screen till i find the Youtube app. I press it quickly, then immediatly click the search icon, typing in "Tom Hanks Laugh". I already feel myself getting a little hard just thinking about his laugh, my mouth salivates with the thought of Tom Hanks shoving his thick meat stick into my mouth as he simply giggles. God, yes, i find some good results, most of them being from movies i haven't fully watched, for certain reasons.  
I then pull out some small purple earbuds from my front left pocket on my pants. They're in a burdenly terrible knot like always. I feel a little irrtated just by the sight, and not only that, but its stopping me from Tom time. I gently set my phone down next to me and untangle the jumbled mess. I pop the earbuds quickly into my ears, and plug it into my phone as i pick it up. I scroll down a bit, viewing what i can only describe is a 10-hour version of absolute heaven.  
I unzip my pants and lightly press my hand against my underwear filled with my already hardened hot dog. I get giddy knowing that I have found gold and that I will be able to jerk off to it. I pull down my pants and underwear at the same time for more ease to spank my frank. I then turn to my nightstand and open the top drawer filled with my hidden stash of stolen lube from my mom. I spritz the rest of the contents onto my ready shaft, then place it back into its place. I can feel the coldness of the lubricant being on my warm sausage, it makes me quiver with excitement.  
I quickly turn to my phone, the screen had shut off, so I turn it back on, unlocking it yet again and then seeing it left on the search result screen. I scroll down again and press onto the 10-hour version of Tom Hanks laugh, augh, if only there was a complation, but i am not complaining. I lean my head back again, and touch my schnitzel, rubbing the cold lube onto it. I hear the quick hearty laugh of my god and, my god, i smiled wide and began quickly beating the tubesteak. I inhale a bit, feeling myself and listening to the sounds of a hoarse laugh coming from Hanks makes me feel so alive, and so humane. My head is filled with Hanks laugh, and the vision of him laughing into my ear as he jerks my twinkie.  
I close my eyes as i go on the imaginary journey to heaven. His laugh repeats in my ear, my thickening luigi pulsing with delighful ecstacy in my hand, or in my head it's Toms. I let out a huff through my nose and gape my mouth a bit to let out a groan. I speed my hand up a little quicker as i start feeling myself, and with my other hand i turn up the volume of Tom Hanks laugh, i can feel it not only filling my head, but my body, and my soul. I can feel the beats of my hand against my body as i wank harder and harder, thinking of Tom, hearing his laugh, me letting out small moans of his name in pleasure. My head is spinning, I'm on cloud nine, fuck i'm so close to shooting.  
After a few seconds i open my eyes and let out a sharp gasp as i feel my tingly snake let go. The sound of Hanks jovial laugh last being heard, i pause the video abruptly and pop out the earbuds. I breathe heavily through my mouth, slowly taking my hand off of my member, and i look down to see that i had shot baby batter onto my work shirt. Damn... but, it was worth it.  
I grinned knowing that im satisfied, although more tired than before. I decide to lazily take my shirt off and throw it to the floor, then taking off my pants aswell, tossing them aside aswell. I lastly slip my meat back into its fabric cage and slump down on my bed. I close my eyes slowly, thanking Tom Hanks in my mind, and before i knew it, i slipped into a calm, relaxed coma.


End file.
